kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Vernier Bugster
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) |cast = Kenichiro Matsuda Shotaro Okubo ("Daisuke Egami") }} is the monster born from data of the combat flight simulator game, Jet Combat. As recorded by CR, Vernier is part of the Mid Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle: alongside Gatton, Kaiden and Poppy. Character History Origin The boss of the Genm Corp. game Jet Combat, the character of Vernier was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Vernier's origin is traced to the bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. Initial Emergence Over five years after Zero Day, the Vernier Bugster emerged from Daisuke Egami's Bugster infection after he became worried over embarrassing his date by being too scared of the amusement park rides. Vernier briefly fought Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50, but had to retreat within the patient after wearing out. He reemerged as Daisuke's feeling of inadequacy returned, intent on targeting Daisuke's to-be date, but he was Stage Selected away along with Emu by Kuroto. He tried fighting Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, but was destroyed by Bang Bang Critical Fire, his debris collected by Genm with the Gashacon Bugvisor. The Bugster Horde Vernier was part of an perpetually reviving army of Bugsters which emerged in the real world as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World. This endless horde was held off by Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe, sharing the Gashat Gear Dual β and Hunter Gamer between each other, while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Ultimately, the Bugster horde was suddenly dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Kamen Rider Chronicle Vernier was revived among an assembly of all component Bugsters through the Gashacon Bugvisor by Parado as he commenced Kamen Rider Chronicle, in which Vernier would serve as the boss representing Jet Combat. Nico Saiba was afflicted with the Vernier strain of the Bugster virus upon joining the game as a Ride-Player. Learning that Vernier had been sighted, Nico transformed again to join the fight against him and cure herself. Though accompanied by the Kamen Riders, Nico fought alone as they were confronted by the Lovelica Bugster and, distracted by the sight of the doctors being overwhelmed, was forced out of her transformation by Vernier's firepower. Stepping in to cure Nico, Taiga transformed again into Kamen Rider Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 and destroyed Vernier with the Bang Bang Critical Fire. Vernier finally re-emerged alongside Gatton and was defeated by the Ride-Player Nico, supported by Taiga, earning her the Gashatrophy of Jet Combat. Personality Vernier has a simple personality, trying only to stress Daisuke and become a complete being with little focus on interacting with the Riders trying to stop him beyond fighting them. This, however, may instead reflect his lack of screen time more than his actual character. Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Monster= : Vernier's full form, which overtakes Daisuke's body when the infection is strong enough. ::Weapons ; :A flight unit on its back as means of Vernier's flight transportation. ;Jet Turbine :On the right arm turbine, Vernier can unleash an electromagnetic tornado. ;Drone Units :Verinier has the ability to summon a swarm of small gray Combat Gamers, each of which is armed with a pair of Gatling guns. ;Machine Gun :Resting on Vernier's right shoulder is a machine gun for ranged combat purposes. ;Missile Launcher :Vernier's left hand is fitted with a missile launcher. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 20, Gorider Episode 2, Ex-Aid Episode 24, 27 }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Vernier Bugster is voiced by Kenichiro Matsuda. As Daisuke Egami, he is portrayed by . His suit actor is Danki Sakae (榮男樹 Sakae Danki). Notes *As Vernier is born directly from Jet Combat, the Jet Collabos Bugster takes its arms and chest armor from this Bugster. **The body part of Vernier's suit is modified from a generic Collabos Bugster's suit without the head parts. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **''Kamen Sentai Gorider Maze 2: Escape'' **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? See Also *Combat Gamer - Vernier Bugster's counterpart. *Collabos Bugster (Jet Combat) - Another Bugster with the data of the same game. Sources *'' '' - Page 9 References Category:Bugsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Object Monsters